The present invention relates to a needle protective means for prevention against stab and virus infection, and more particularly to a needle protective means which includes a front protector, a middle rubber sleeve, and a rear protector being provided on and used together with the conventional syringe, needle, and needle cap to effect the safety both during the injection and after the disposal of discarded syringe and needle.
Nowadays, even with the increasingly advanced medical science and therapeutical technology, there are still so many types of virus causing diseases, such as cancers, AIDS, hepatitis-A, and hepatitis-B that can not be effectively prevented, controlled or cured. What is worse is that they might even be the products of modern technologies. Therefore, it is necessary to have adequate measures to prevent the occurence and spread of such diseases.
Hospitals are one of the places where various types of virus exist. One of the quickest and easiest way for people to get infected is the contact with medical apparatus. Particularly, the rate of injury or illness caused by stab of needle to medical persons or others is as high as more than 75%. This inevitably forms an occupational harm and reversely influences the work attitude of general medical personnel.
FIG. 9 illustrates one of the most common ways to protect the needle of a conventional syringe, wherein a hard cap is used to cover the needle. The cap is removed before the injection and is then replaced to cover the needle before the latter is discarded, so that the probability of people being stabbed or infected by the disposed or discarded needles can be reduced. However, even in the course of replacing the protective cap to the needle, it is inevitable that the user is unexpectedly injured by the needle. In addition, since the conventional protective cap is separable from the needle and is therefore, easily lost. Under the circumstances, the conventional protective cap of needles can not effectively prevent the stab injury or infectious disease caused by needles during the course of use or disposal thereof.